1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speech communication field, in particular, relates to a device to eliminate audio signal background noise and a method using the same.
2. Background of the Related Art
In the field of speech communication, due to the noisy background around a speaker, audio signals collected by the audio device include not only the voice signal but also the noise generated by other sound sources, such as sounds from other people and the vehicles. Such noise severely influences the speech communication quality. Therefore, a technology to eliminate the background noise in the audio signals with fewer devices has become the research and developing focus of many companies.